


The “Elementary” Years (1907)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [224]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Christianity, Gay Sex, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A further vignette from their glorious (and still sex-filled) retirement together.





	The “Elementary” Years (1907)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



1907: Holy Angel

I turned fifty-five this year, and Sherlock duly marked the day in an appropriate and restrained manner. Safe to say that I was still aching when we went to church three days later, and the vicar gave me the sort of look that told me his boss had probably tipped him off as to why. I made a larger than usual donation and sent a few extra prayers heavenwards, just to be on the safe side. Thank heavens for the ladies who put those embroidered cushions on those rock-hard pews, even if they did all smirk knowingly as I lowered myself onto said cushions very gingerly!

As it happened, St. James' Church was the scene of our next little local adventure. A tiny building that was Saxon in parts, the vicar had long cherished hopes of extending it, but it had a graveyard that curved around it on three sides, so that left only the land along the north side. Unfortunately said land was owned by the one person that the village could well have done without, Miss Virginia Hastings (the only woman in the village not to have simpered at Sherlock!). Her family had once owned the manor house that had stood in the village, but bad investments and poor judgement had combined to force them to sell up and move elsewhere – except for the one family member that, unfortunately but understandably, they had left behind. Mr. Meadowcroft, the owner of “The Majestic Duck” and a man of some consequence, had tried to buy the land for the church, but the unpleasant Miss Hastings would not sell.

She had, of course, reckoned without my man, who most annoyingly still got simpering looks from all the other ladies in the village (what was I, chopped liver?). She took great pleasure in telling the vicar very loudly one Sunday that she had sold the land to a small religious sect whose leader wanted to built 'The True House Of The Lord' next to the 'fake' one (i.e. his). I remarked to Sherlock that, what with the land only having limited access from a footpath around the back, I would have doubted that any new building would be possible. He just grinned at me. And when I suggested that it was a very un-Christian thing to so delude a woman (even if it was Miss Hastings), he took me home and showed me something even more un-Christian! Oh my poor, broken (but wonderfully sated) body! 

We even had the bonus that Sherlock's purchase of the land meant that the harr.... Miss Hastings could afford to join the rest of her family by the sea now, for which I was sure they would be truly grateful (I know everyone in the village was!). Yes, my man was a sneaky bastard. 

But he was my sneaky bastard!

+~+~+

Our second case during our retirement loomed – and I would be the one asking Sherlock to leave our country idyll for a while and bring his talents to bear, to save someone close to me.


End file.
